I'll Be There For You
by fri13girl
Summary: Jasper and Bella hate each other. After both being shipwrecked at eight years old, they have to rely on each other. Can their alliance change their feelings towards each other?
1. Chapter 1

Bella POV

I was really excited when my family won a contest to go on a cruise to Hawaii. I was eight. I promised my best friends Alice and Rosalie that I would take pictures and get them some souvenirs. The day we got on the boat, I found out that the Whitlocks won the raffle too. They had a son named Jasper who was a few months older than me. We were next door neighbors and I didn't like Jasper.

First of all, he couldn't pilot a remote control helicopter worth beans. It would always land in our yard and I would have to get it for him. Next, he always had these weird friends over. Edward and Emmett were always bothering me. I was painting a tree in the back yard and they found this gate in the fence separating our back yards. Then, they knocked over my easel; ruining my painting. I'm glad to say that I poured yellow paint over Emmet's head, blue over Edward's head, and red paint over Jasper's head. I never sold girl scout cookies to any of their families. Whenever Jasper tried to sell boy scout stuff to us, I slammed the door in his face. At school, Rose, Alice and I always shunned them. We were sworn enemies.

Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory would always talk about how cute they were and try each others' lip gloss. They would do this stupid finger wave to try to get the guys' attention. It made me sick. They made fun of me for hating them. My only guy friend was Jacob Black. We went fishing with our dads and made mud pies together.

Jasper, however, liked pulling my hair and stealing my candy along with my allowance. We hated each other and swore that we wouldn't ever be friends. Then, my parents won this contest where there were only two winners in the whole continent.

So, imagine my surprise when I was swimming in the pool with my family and I saw him and his parents come on the deck. I was expected to play with him. I just grabbed my super-soaker and hit him square in the face. He tried to get me with his water gun, but it wasn't as good as mine. We spent the whole time having a water fight. The weird thing was that our parents thought it was cute.

There was a dance night where all of the kids could let loose and dance to music that randomly came on the radio. I pulled a back flip in midair and everybody started watching me. Then, I was knocked off my balance by a nerf bullet. I turned my head and sure enough, Jasper did it. I grabbed my nerf gun and we had a battle. We both fell in the pool after that.

One morning, It was cloudy and I had to clean up our cabin. Then, it started raining. It was storming really bad then the ship hit a rough spot. Then, the intercom said that the ship was sinking and we needed to evacuate. My parents grabbed my duffle bag and put important stuff in there. We ran into the Whitlocks in the hall. Our families made me and Jasper get in a lifeboat. The same life boat. We were both told to put on a life jacket.

Then, the lifeboat sank down to the water. It floated away from the big boats. I screamed for my mother. There were crates in the water near us. I reached for one. I saw a movie where these kids were in a similar situation and they gathered crates. Later in the movie, it really helped them to survive. Jasper saw what I was doing and started helping me. We got a few crates on our small boat before we couldn't reach any more.

I got under the bench and Jasper did the same. Copycat. I fell asleep somehow. I woke up and to the sun shining in my face. I saw his confederate gray eyes . His honey blonde hair was a mess. I got up and saw the water around us.

"Oh shit."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Swear jar." Jasper said.

"What?" I asked sitting on a bench.

"Whenever my dad says a cuss word, he has to put a dollar in the swear jar. I make a lot of money off of him when he tries to build something." Jasper was smiling slightly. He sat as far from me as possible.

"Do I look like I have a dollar?" I asked.

"No, but it's just something that popped into my head." I rolled my eyes then remembered something.

"I need to put on sunscreen." I stood up and reached into my duffle bag. I pulled out the SPF 50.

"Me too." He reached into his duffle bag and pulled out SPF 30. We both busied ourselves with the sunscreen. I took off my life vest to take off my jacket. I saw seaweed floating in the water. I couldn't see any birds.

"We aren't near any land." I decided out loud.

"How can you tell?" Jasper crossed his arms.

"I don't see any birds in the sky or any land plants in the water. Birds need to live somewhere on land. Duh." I said, annoyed.

"You're right, but shouldn't we try to attract the attention of a plane?" Jasper asked.

"The boat is bright orange, do-do brain." I snapped. I pulled out my sun hat and put it on. "Also, can you see any airplanes? No, I didn't think so."

"Do you have a mirror?" He asked.

"Look Jasper, we aren't friends. We will probably never be. Just let me read my book, okay?" I snapped.

"Isabella, I" He said before I cut him off.

"It's Bella." I took out Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone.

"I love that series!" He said brightening up. "Do you have the third book? I just finished the second."

"As long as you don't bother me, here." I said handing him the third book. "Oh, I also have the Percy Jackson books up to Battle of the Labrinth."

"I haven't read those yet, but from what Edward said, they're really good books." Jasper said.

"At least we'll have books." I said sighing. Then something caught my eye under the bench he was sitting on. "Is that a tarp?"

"Yeah, why?"

"We can use it as a sun cover. We're bound to run out of sunscreen at one point." I said putting down my book.

"I hate to admit it, but that's a really good idea." Jasper said pulling the tarp out. It too was orange. He helped me place it over our heads. We sat under it and read our books. About an hour later, I realized that I was both hungry and thirsty. I put my book down and started looking around under the benches. "What are you looking for?"

"There's got to be some sort of survival kit with food and fresh, clean water." I said. "Ah ha! Got it." I pulled out a yellow case. Jasper and I spent the next few hours planning how we would use the supplies. I finally moved the tarp so that we could breathe some fresh air.

"Look Bella, land!" Jasper said grinning. I brightened up. There was indeed land in the distance.

"We might finally be saved!" I said cheering. I picked up the flare gun and got it ready just in case. "Alice and Rose'll be so happy to see me."

"Too bad I'll still be attacked by Lauren and Jessica during recess." Jasper sighed.

"You hate them too?" I asked letting my mouth drop open.

"Yeah, and close your mouth." He said snickering. I punched him in the arm. "Ow! Jeez, you hit harder than Edward."

"I know, he's in my karate class." I said smirking. "Within five seconds of our first class together, he was face down on the mat." I grinned at the memory.

"You're not so bad Swan." Jasper said smiling.

"You're not so bad yourself, Whitlock." I replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I guess none of you guys wants to adopt this story yet, so I'll continue it until I finally get an offer. **

Jasper POV

Isabella Swan was the prettiest girl I knew. Edward and Emmett dared me to pull her hair and steal her candy and allowance. It was fate when it turned out that we both won the raffle. When Bella first saw me on the boat, she hit me in the face with her super-soaker. I hated the fact that she was so pretty and drew my attention.

A small part of me was glad when we were shipwrecked together without anybody else. I hated that part of me.

I didn't know why, but I asked my twin sister Rosalie to see if Bella liked me. It turned out that she hated me so I decided that I should hate her back.

"Maybe there'll be coconuts on the island!" Bella said, clearly excited. "I like coconut milk."

"Maybe there'll be mangoes, bananas and pineapples!" I replied. It was apparent that it was an island, not part of the mainland because we were too far away from Hawaii and the mainland for it to be that.

"And there'll have to be fish. Jake and I know how to fish pretty much every kind of fish there is." Bella informed me. I felt a pang of jealousy.

"Good thing I have my swiss army knife and my slingshot." I told her. "That way we can get birds too." Just then, I felt something land on my hair.

"I think that seagull heard you." Bella said snickering.

"Ew! Do you have baby wipes or something?" I asked.

"I have some tissues." Bella said, handing me the pack. I wiped off as much of the bird poop as I could.

"What are you doing?" I asked, as Bella picked up an oar.

"I figure that we should paddle towards the island so that we don't accidentally float away from it." Bella said logically. "Crap!" She dropped it in the water.

"That's out." I commented.

"Ya think?" She asked sarcastically. "Now what do we do? Have Tarzan save us?"

"What about George of the Jungle?" I asked.

"Tarzan's hotter."

"You're such a girl."

"You're such a boy. And I bet you have a crush on Rosalie!" She said smirking.

"Actually no, even though she's beautiful." I said rolling my eyes. Rose liked to pretend not to know me at school. She wasn't on the boat with us because she got really sick on boats, so she was going to meet us in Hawaii with our eighteen year old cousin Jane.

"Liar, why would you say that if you don't have a crush on her?" Bella asked.

"Because, she's my twin sister." You could have knocked Bella over with a feather.

"You're lying." She said, flabbergasted.

"I'm honestly not. She doesn't want you and Alice to know because she's afraid that you two wouldn't want to be her friends anymore if you knew." I explained.

"That's ridiculous! She Alice and I are BFFs!" She burst out. "Nothing will get in the way of that."

"If I ever see her again, you'll have to tell her that." I replied. "After all, now you do know that we are twins."

"Wait, why wasn't she on the boat?" Bella asked.

"Rosalie gets boat sick." I explained. "She's meeting us in Hawaii. Our eighteen year old cousin Jane is taking her by airplane. But I don't really know if I'll ever see her again." Both of us sighed.

"So, how are we going to make sure that we don't float away from land?" Bella asked.

"How strong are you?" I asked.

"I dunno, I bet I could lift the anchor." Bella guessed.

"Prove it." Rolling her eyes, Bella lifted the anchor, but with a little bit of difficulty. "Okay, that should be enough between us." I said with a nod.

"What are you going to do?" Bella asked. In response, I lifted it and threw it as close to the island as I could. We were about a hundred yards from the island. I grabbed the rope and pulled the boat about five feet closer to the island. "Ooooh, here, let me help."  
Bit by bit, we pulled our boat to the island. It was hours before even I was able to stand in the water. I was wearing swim trunks, so I took off my shirt and shoes. I dove into the water. I pulled the boat to where Bella could stand. She took off her shirt, shoes and shorts. She jumped in the water and helped me to pull the boat ashore.

"Well, we're here on the island, what do we do now?" Bella asked.

"Explore I guess." The two of us put on a shirt and our shoes. "Here, we'll hold onto the anchor rope so we don't get lost." I suggested.

"Good idea." Bella said, brightening up. The sun was beginning to set when we were at the end of the rope.

"We should head back now." I said taking her hand. Our eyes locked.

"Do you think we'll ever be found?" She asked. We turned around and followed the rope.

"They'll find us." I was trying to convince myself more than her. Little did either of us know, beign found was going to take a lot longer than both of us thought.

**A/N: So, I've decided that I might as well just write this damn thing myself. Remember to review telling me how many years it should take for the coast guard to find them. Remember, no reviews, not update.**


	4. Chapter 4

Bella

Years had gone by since Jasper and I were shipwrecked. We had stopped keeping track since it was pointless. If we were going to be found, they were most likely going to tell us the date and year.

The hardest part of being shipwrecked wasn't the fact that it was with Jasper, no; it was the fact that almost all of our choices in life that we should have had were gone. I wanted to be an English teacher when I grew up, but I was grown up and that dream was out the window. Jasper wanted to be a history professor. Neither of us could have our dreams.

I threw the empty coconut shell. Dead accuracy. It hit the top of the palm tree. Three coconuts fell from the tree where I had hit it with the empty shell. I waited a few minutes before shaking the bottom of the tree. I backed up so that I wouldn't get hit in the head. More coconuts fell.

"You trying to kill someone there?" Jasper joked as I gathered the fallen coconuts from the ground.

"If you don't like my method, go get them yourself." I joked back. "Crap!" My tunic popped a button. It was basically just an old shirt that had more fabric sewn into it with a belt just above my hips. Jasper was lucky because he didn't have as much of a problem as I did. All he needed was pair of shorts.

"Looks like you need to give yourself more room in that shirt so you can grow." Jasper helped me carry the coconuts to the tree house we built.

"It's not my fault!" Jasper dumped the coconuts he was carrying into the bucket that we used to pull things up to the tree house so that we wouldn't have trouble. Both of us froze when we heard a noise. Our eyes locked. In a flash, we were on the beach. Jasper was shooting the flare gun into the air. It exploded red.

"You think they'll see it?" I asked, anxious.

"I think they just did." The helicopter was descending towards the beach. Soon we could hear the radio. The pilot was taking about finding us. Jaspe wrapped his arms around my waist. I held onto his arm.

When the helicopter powered down, a man climbed out.

"You kids okay? What're your names?"

"I'm Jasper Whitlock."

"I'm Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella." I said, nervous.

"Are you the two eight year olds shipwrecked ten years ago?" He asked.

"I don't know. What year is it?" Jasper asked. The man told us. The blood drained from his face. "Jesus fucking Christ, we've been here for ten goddamn years."

"What?" I shrieked.

"You two have been here for ten years on this deserted island, how did you two survive?"

**A/N: You guys reviewed, so here is the new chapter! What do you guys think will happen next?**


	5. Chapter 5

Jasper POV

Bella and I gathered any important possessions before leaving. Bella picked up the books; of course she would. Both of us had gotten to the point where we knew every punctuation mark of each and every book that Bella had brought. I didn't really want to bring anything because it most likely wouldn't have any use in the main land. I saw that Bella had forgotten a necklace with a pendant which was a trinity pendant, Bella had told me. On the back had her name, Rosalie's name, and Alice's name.

"You nervous?" I asked as the two of us were strapped into the helicopter.

"A little," Bella admitted. "Wait? Where's my?" She began to panic before I cut her off.

"Looking for this?" I held up the necklace with a smirk.

"God! Thanks Jazz." She gratefully put it on.

"No problem. Remember, I'm always there to catch you when you fall." I nudged her gently. Bella bruised easily.

"Oh ha ha." Bella rolled her eyes. "It's not my fault I'm uncoordinated." She shrugged. That was true. Most of the time, she couldn't walk across the beach without tripping.

"But you mean business when you throw things. Hell, I don't even throw with that much force and I _t__aught _you." I said, taking her hand and squeezing it.

"Remember when I killed a seagull on accident?" Bella asked, laughing. "I didn't mean to, but that thing was getting on my nerves!"

Both of us grinned when we had a flashback of when a seagull kept trying to steal Bella's catchings while fishing. Bella had grown more and more annoyed until she grabbed a rock the size of her fist and lobbed it in the seagull's direction. Bella's throw had had dead accuracy. She had also thrown it as hard as she could, effectively making the seagull drop like a rock. I later found her crying over the fact that she killed something. But I told her to not worry because we'd discovered a hidden talent. Later, we'd discovered that we had indeed found a hidden talent when she knocked a bucket over when she threw a rock at it while she had her back to it.

"It wasn't your fault that you didn't know about your little talent." I said, as I looked out of the window.

"I guess." Bella frowned and looked at her lap.

"You okay?" Her well-being was something I took very seriously.

"I'm fine."

"Liar." I seriously knew her that well.

"Fine; what if Rose and Alice don't want to be my friend any more?" She asked.

"If they don't, you can hang out with me." I replied.

"No offense Jazz, but I need some girl friends." She explained.

"None taken, but if you need girlfriends, I will talk to Rose if you like." I assured her.

"Really?" Her face lit up.

"Of course; we're always there for each other." Both of us were tired, but Bella was the first one to fall asleep. Her head rested on my shoulder. I smirked and leaned back so that I wouldn't disturb her. She always looked so serious when she was asleep. I chuckled at that. You could never tell if Bella was having a good or bad dream unless you knew what to look for. I let my eyes close. I fell asleep, dreaming about a girl with long mahogany hair and deep brown eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: HO-LEE SHIT! Twenty-two followers?! That just blows my mind. Thank you to all of you who have pressed follow and/or favorite. That really means so much to me. The reviews? Well, any ideas are welcome and the positive feedback gets my butt working on this story. Thank you so much to each and every one of you who has read this story. I never thought that it would make it this far.**

Bella POV

I had had the most wonderful dream; Jasper and I were rescued from the island. I was waking up, but I didn't want to. I knew that I would wake up next to him. We decided that one bed would work just fine because there would be two sources of body heat. We never really needed it though. It just gave comfort, knowing that we would wake up in the arms of the other. Jasper and I knew each other better than our own parents did.

"Bella, wake up." Jasper whispered, his breath tickling my ear,

"Mmmmm, no." I moaned.

"The helicopter landed, so you might want to get up or else you aren't going to see your family and friends again." My eyes popped open. I became aware that my head was on Jasper's shoulder.

"So it wasn't a dream?" I asked.

"Well, we were shipwrecked on an island for ten years together, and we were rescued." Jasper said ginning a crooked smile.

"Ten years, wow." I said as I was helped out of the helicopter. "Woah" I tripped and nearly face-planted into the ground below my feet.

"Thanks Jazz." I said when he caught me by my waist.

"No problem. At least you have an amazing throwing arm." Jasper grinned. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Do you think our families'll be there to greet us?" I asked. "Fuck, my feet fell asleep, no wonder I tripped."

"I'll always be there to catch you when you fall." Jasper promised.

"That's most likely until I die." I joked.

"Then I'll keep catching you until you die." Jasper wrapped his arm around my waist and rested his hand on my hip furthest from him. I leaned my head against his shoulder. We were led to a building. Neither of us had been in civilization in years.

"I hope you've got a lot of time on your hands, cause I can trip over thin air." I nudged him.

"But you've got the best throwing arm I've ever seen on anybody." Jasper replied.

"You taught me, so I can't be as good as you." I protested.

"You can hit a target bullseye from fifty yards away and crack the target." We had tested this.

"Stop it!" I gently slapped him on the arm.

"I'm just telling you the truth." I rolled my eyes, but smiled. He tightened his grip on me when we entered the building. I stood closer to him.

"I know this seems stupid, but the city makes me nervous." I whispered.

"It's not stupid." Jasper reassured. "It's kind of unnerving to me as well." I felt instantly calmed, knowing that Jasper was there for me. He kissed the top of my head, a show of brotherly affection.

The two of us were led to a white room with a couch and a swivel chair.

"Stay here while the doctor comes to ask you some questions." The man left the room. Jasper sat down on the couch. I sat down right next to him, practically on his lap, as it was one of the only places I felt completely safe.

"How long do you think we'll have to wait?" I asked.

"Hopefully less than ten minutes. One of the things I remember is that doctors make you wait for what seems like forever." The two of us were eighteen, but we still sometimes acted like we were eight. I leaned my head against his shoulder where we had found, my head fits perfectly.

"I hope we'll be able to visit the island again. After all, it was home to us for ten years." I said quietly.

"I'll miss swimming with you." Jasper buried his nose in my hair and inhaled my scent.

"You mean dunking me under when I least expect it." I said, rolling my eyes and smiling at the memories.

"What about the time you punched me in the gut when I did that? You hit hard." Jasper smiled and rubbed where I punched him.

"My dad's a cop, I know how to work a can of pepper spray and shoot a gun as well as throw a punch along with other self-defense moves." I replied.

"Like what?" He asked, most likely humoring me.

"Pop an eyeball out, crush someone's nose into their brain, and of course the old fashioned kick in the groin." I replied with a wink.

"You should honestly play baseball. You'd make the best pitcher." Jasper nudged me.

"I told you, I'm not that good." I said with a groan for what seemed like the millionth time. Just then, the door opened.

"Carlisle?" Jasper and I said in unison.

"Bella, Jasper." He smiled as the two of us ran up to hug him. He hugged us back. "I can't believe it has been ten years. We missed seeing your faces around the neighborhood."

"How are Mom and Dad?" Bella asked.

"They were heartbroken when their only daughter went missing. They split up two years after the two of you disappeared. Then Renee found out that she had breast cancer and died a year later." I let out a sob and let go of Carlisle. Jasper wrapped his arms around me and held me against his hard chest.

"Bella, it's going to be fine, I promise." Jasper whispered. "You've got me."

**A/N: Yeah, sorry for killing off Renee, but I needed something for Bella to need comfort on, so Jasper would be there. I sure as hell wasn't killing off Charlie cause I'll need him for later. So, remember to review and thank you to all of you who followed and/or favorite this fic. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I love reviews because they make my day! PS: I'm a bibliophile! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So here's the new chapter! I FUCKIGN LOVE YOU GUYS! You make me so happy after shitty days of school, people poking fun at me, my crush giving me mixed signals, and I have a bad grade in BAND… Yeah, so you guys make me so happy! THIRTY TWO FOLLOWERS, FIFTEEN FAVORITES AND FOURTEEN REVEWS! God, I probably seem crazy…**

Jasper POV

The car ride to the town where Bella and I hadn't lived in since we were eight, was quiet except for Bella's crying into my shoulder. We had been given new clothes, since our old ones were too permeable for Forks. I had been given a white T-shirt and a pair of jeans with a fleece jacket. I had also gotten a pair of boots. Bella was given a black T-shirt with jeans, converse sneakers, and a fleece jacket.

Carlisle was driving us home. Bella was still crying into my shoulder, but I didn't mind. I just held her close. Eventually, she stopped crying and just leaned against me with my arms wrapped around her. Our silences weren't ever awkward. They were usually times when we were thinking about being off of the island.

When we pulled up to the Cullens' house, Bella and I looked at each other before I helped her out of the car. Carlisle led us inside to where our family and friends were waiting.

"Dad!" Bella detached herself from me and flew at Charlie Swan who had more gray hair and lines on his face. He caught her and held her close.

"Bells, you've grown." He muttered.

"I missed you Daddy." She whispered. I turned to See my parents smiling.

"Mom, Dad." I hugged them.

"I can't believe it's you." My mother said.

"Jasper Whitlock, get the hell over here and give your sister a hug!" Rosalie shouted. I smirked a hugged her. "Don't ever do that again, you asshole."

"I don't plan on it." I broke away and frowned. "Is Jane here?" She was seriously THE best babysitter for me and Rose when we were young. Rosalie snorted.

"She uh… couldn't make it." My mother said.

"My turn, Jazz-Man, missed you bro!" Emmett punched me in the arm. He was seriously like a bear in size.

"Missed you too Em." I smiled. "How have you been?"

"Graduating high school in a few months. I'm on the football team. Eddie boy here's in band with them nerds,"

"I'm not a nerd!" Edward protested.

"Never said you were, Alice is a Shopaholic, Rose can fix cars with one hand tied behind her back, and that's pretty much it." Emmett smirked at the fact that he was the one to spill all of the dirt on everybody.

"Well, Jazz and I know each other better than anybody." Bella piped up from her father's arms.

"It's true; I know that Bella has the best throwing arm I've ever seen on anybody." I said with a smirk.

"It's not that good." Bella shrugged.

"So Bells, you going to come and hug me, or am I going to have to come over there?" Jacob asked from the corner.

"Jake, I didn't see you." Bella broke away from her father's embrace to hug her old friend. "Missed you so much!"

"Missed you too Bells." Jacob held onto Bella for a minute longer than I would have preferred. Bella let go of Jacob.

"Bellabellabellabellabella!" Bella was hit by a tiny blur that turned out to be Alice. She was like a pixie, not even five feet tall. "Oh my god, I missed you! Ten goddamn years with just Rosalie as a girlfriend, no offense Rose." Alice was talking a mile a minute.

"Okay okay, missed you too Ali." Bella hugged back.

"I'm joining in." Rosalie wrapped her arms around both of them.

"Emmy-bear's joining too." He wrapped his arms around the three of them.

"I might as well join in." I buried my nose in Bella's hair as I wrapped my arms around the four of them.

"If you can't beat em, you might as well join em." Edward joined in on the hug.

"Em, you know I love you, but I can't breathe." Rosalie choked out. We all stumbled out of the hug.

"Em and Rose are dating, if you haven't picked that up." Alice said.

"We JUST got here, so we hadn't picked that up yet." Bella reminded Alice. "And Emmett, you hurt Rosalie, and I will kick you where the sun doesn't shine." I chuckled at Bella's cheeriness while she said that.

"Bella took out a seagull with a rock on accident, so you should be careful." I warned.

"If Emmett was going to hurt me, he probably would have already done so, because we have already had our one year anniversary." Rosalie kissed Emmett on the lips. "And we've already"

"Rose, they haven't really gone into _that _talk that much yet." Carlisle said, thoroughly cutting her off.

"Oh fuck, I nearly… Oh shit." Rosalie buried her face in Emmett's chest.

"What's she talking about?" Bella asked.

"You remember that little talk your mom gave you?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, why?" Bella asked.

"There's more to it." Bella's eyes widened.

"Dad, please promise me you won't" She began.

"I wish I didn't have to but" he began.

"How about I give you the rest of The Talk?" Esme said, placing a hand on Bella's shoulder.

"Yes!" Charlie and Bella said at the same time. I smirked and chuckled.

"But later?" Bella asked.

"Sure honey." Esme hugged Bella.

"So, what happened to Jane?" I asked.

"Um, well son, there's no real easy way to tell you this," My father began, "But Jane was put in prison for selling drugs with her no-good boyfriend, Alec. They were released, but now they smoke two packs of cigarettes a day, take drugs, and drink alcohol every day." My expression must have darkened, because Bella was at my side immediately.

"A lot has happened in ten years." I muttered.

"You're telling me." Bella replied. I held her close. She was about a foot shorter than me and had longer hair that reached her waist. My hair was naturally curly and hung down jaw length. We had had a bit of trouble cutting our hair on the island, but it was lucky I had my Swiss Army knife.

Charlie seemed to see the time.

"I should probably take Bella home." He muttered.

"Dad, I don't have any clothes that fit me anymore." Bella reminded him.

"You can borrow some of mine." Rosalie piped up. "We're about the same size, though I'm a good five inches taller than you. I have some pajamas in Alice's room."

"Thanks Rose." Bella sounded relieved. "We'll have to go shopping tomorrow."

"I'll get you the clothes." Alice darted upstairs and came back with a plastic bag with clothes inside. Bella gratefully accepted the bag.

"Thank god it's Friday." Charlie muttered. "Well, we're going." I watched as the chief of police led the girl I had grown very close to over the past ten years, outside. Bella stole a glance at me from over her shoulder as she left. I offered her a smile. She smiled back.

"Well, we're going to turn in too." My father led me, my mother and Rosalie to the car. We left.

I had forgotten how wonderful it was to take a shower again. I borrowed some of my father's clothes to sleep in. For some reason, I couldn't fall asleep. I kept tossing and turning. Then it hit me. I had slept with Bella right next to me for the past ten years. I missed sleeping with her in my arms. Suddenly, the phone rang. A few minutes later, my dad came in with the phone.

"It's Bella," He said. I took the phone.

"Hey darlin, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Jazz, I can't sleep without you. Can I come over?" Bella asked.

"Come on over, I've been having trouble sleeping too." Bella lived right across the street.

"Okay," Bella hung up. Less than five minutes later, I was opening the door for her. She wrapped her arms around my neck. She was so pretty in the dark purple tank top and purple and blue plaid pajama pants. "I couldn't sleep without you." We were sitting on the couch.

"Same here." I don't know who started it, but our lips were touching. "Sorry." I muttered.

"I didn't mind." Bella said. I had my arms wrapped around her as we fell asleep together.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you to all of you who have pressed follow, favorite, or review. ESPECIALLY to those who reviewed. I love reviews. Please tell me what you liked about this chapter, or constructive criticism, or anything you might want to see in here. I will credit those whose ideas I use. LOVE YOU!- fri13girl**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you for your follows, favorites, and especially your reviews. All of that inspires me to write more. EIGHTEEN REVEIWS, TWENTY FAVORITES, AND FORTY-ONE FOLLOWS! Ho-lee SHIT! THANK YOU ALL OF YOU! **

**I also want to clear some things up. Bella is an only child. Alice is Emmett's twin sister. Their last name is McCartney. Jasper and Rosalie are twins. Their last name is Whitlock. Edward is an only child. His last name is Cullen. He was also adopted when he was a baby. Hope that clears a few things.**

Bella POV

"Ugh!" I groaned. It was time for baseball practice and I usually didn't do anything during baseball practice. I was just doing math problems and working to get my GED. Even though I didn't go to Forks high, I had joined the baseball team. Jasper had been right, I was too valuable a pitcher to not to be let on the baseball team.

"What is it darlin?" Jasper asked. We were both sitting at the kitchen table in the Whitlock residence, trying desperately to get caught up in school.

"I have to get ready for baseball practice and I barely get to do anything at practice." I said, groaning. I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Maybe you should quit the team then. It's a shame that they'll be wasting that amazing throwing arm of yours." Jasper said. I blushed.

"I can't quit the team!" I exclaimed. "They count on me!"

"Yeah, but you could be spending your time catching up in school. I don't think the baseball team's worth your while if they don't teach you anything." Jasper reminded me.

"I thought you wanted me to be on the baseball team?" I asked.

"Not if you're not learning anything." I rolled my eyes and clamshelled my laptop.

"I have to go. Later." I left, thinking about what I may have detected in Jasper's gray eyes. Could I have seen him looking at me like he was in love with me? Well, he had kissed me, or did I kiss him? I shook that off. Jasper was my best friend, and he was always there for me. I thought about all of the times when he'd had my back, back on the island as I got ready for baseball practice.

"Bells," Charlie said, knocking on my door. "You ready to go to baseball practice?"

"Yeah Dad!" I grabbed my bag and opened the door. "I'm ready." He had to drive me because I was still learning.

As Charlie pulled out of the driveway, I saw Jasper watching me from his bedroom window. I turned on the radio. I hummed along to the music that came out.

"Hey Bells?" Charlie said.

"Yeah Dad?" I asked.

"A letter came in the mail for you. I personally think it's about you being on the island for ten years with Jasper." He said.

"I bet they want to interview us." I sighed. "I should have known that this was coming."

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Charlie said quickly.

"I'll have to read the letter and think about it." I said, looking out of the window at nothing.

"We're here Bells." The car stopped. I grabbed my bag before getting out of the cruiser.

"Bye Dad." I waved. As soon as I shut the door, Mike Newton came over to my side.

"Let me help you with that Bella." He took my bag from me, despite my protests. "So, are you going to start going to school here?" He asked.

"No Mike, I'm busy working to get my GED. That's why I literally have no social life. I've been working my ass off, trying to get caught up." I reminded him for what seemed like the millionth time.

"I could help you." Mike suggested.

"That's what my online teacher is for." I replied, trying to take my bag back.

"C'mon Izzie, at least stay at my place overnight. My parents are out of town." He waggled his eyebrows.

"Don't. Call. Me. Izzie." I growled. "And, no fucking way." I snatched my bag back and stormed to the bleachers. I took a deep breath to try and get the anger out. If I was on the island, I would go for a swim, fish or go for a climb. If Jasper pissed me off, he would instantly back off once he realized it. Then he would let me go blow off some steam.

I shivered from the cold and pulled my jacket closer around me. I threw a curveball. Eric missed. He was a batter. I smirked.

"So Bella, after practice, would you want to… maybe go out for some coffee?" Eric asked.

"I have to catch up in school, so no thanks." I replied. At least Eric was less, I don't know, desperate sounding.

"You cold?" Rosalie was the only other girl on the team. She was the catcher. Alice didn't like baseball, but she would have made an awesome batter.

"Fuck yes!" I moaned. "You just get used to the heat and warmth. They told us that we were near Hawaii, so I _so_ want to move there. Well, I'm going to go back to work on my fastball." I walked back to the bulls-eye set up for me.

"Bella, I must say that you have gotten better since you started on this team." Coach Clapp said, walking up to me.

"Thanks Coach." I hit the bull's-eye. Dead accuracy AND I knocked it over.

"Bella, I've been thinking. You are such a good pitcher that you shouldn't have to practice with these wimps. Rosalie also shouldn't. How would the two of you like to practice separately?" Coach asked.

"I think that's a yes for both of us." I replied. "It's definitely a yes for me."

"After practice, the two of you meet up with me and we'll discuss your practice times and days." I nodded before going back to the bull's-eyes. I had to ignore the rain. Or try to. I was so cold. The island had endless sunshine mixed with heat and humidity. I missed the heat and sunshine. Rosalie came over to work with me. We were the best team; she needed to work on catching while I needed to work on throwing.

"Ok guys! That's it for today." Coach called. "Bella and Rosalie, come here for a minute." The two of us walked up to her. "Since both of you have a gift for what you do while the boys don't really, I want to work with you girls separately. You girls wouldn't have to come to the normal practices. Bella already agreed, so what do you think Rosalie?"

"YES!" Rosalie said quickly.

"Ok, that settles it then." Coach looked at his schedule. "How about Mondays and Wednesdays at four?"

"Works for me." Rose said.

"Same here." I said. "I pretty much only study to get my GED all day, so yeah, I'm good on most times and pretty much every day."

"Bella, come on, Mom just texted me to say that she's making her special hot chocolate and cookies!" Rosalie grabbed my hand and both of our bags, then ran to her car. She stayed at school until after practice, so I rode with my dad to get to practice, but rode back with Rose. We both had wet hair from practicing in the rain.

"Ugh, I'm taking a shower at your place and changing into my PJs." I wiped some water off of my face. I whipped out my phone and texted my dad.

**Staying Rose's 2nite. Love you. –Bella**

I almost always stayed at either Rosalie's or Alice's. I was just kind of lonely at Charlie's.

"So, top or bottom bunk?" Rosalie asked. All three of us had a bunk bed in our room along with a sofa-bed.

"Duh, top bunk." I playfully rolled my eyes.

"Knew it." Rosalie pulled up to her house. I put my hood up before getting out of the car and running to the door. Rose was right behind me. I opened the door before taking off my parka and shoes. Rosalie did the same. She herded me to the hook over a sheet of plastic that used to be a shower curtain. We placed our shoes on the plastic and hung our jackets on the hook. I tucked the hair plastered to my face behind my ear.

"How was practice?" Liz Whitlock asked.

"Wet," Rose and I said in unison before bursting out laughing.

"Well, hurry up and shower; I made cookies and hot chocolate." Rosalie and I nearly knocked each other down, trying to get to Rosalie's room first. Rosalie had more experience, so she was able to grab her clothes and get into the bathroom first. I rolled my eyes and leaned against the wall.

Suddenly, I heard the most beautiful music. It was coming from a guitar in Jasper's room. I smiled. Jasper hadn't told me that he could play guitar. I went back into Rose's room to grab my clothes when I heard the shower turn off. A few minutes later, Rosalie came out with wet hair.

"Your turn." I showered, desperately trying to convince myself that the music I had just heard was beautiful, not the person playing it.

**A/N: So we have Bella settled in and back home. Please follow, favorite and most of all, REVIEW! They inspire me to work on these chapters! Tell me your favorite part or line out of the whole story and/or tell me anything you might want to see. I'm not an idea machine you know. Don't worry, I will give you credit! Also, I'm working on a colab with Mockingstorm. It's a hunger games SYOT fic. Please, check it out and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** **Thank you so much for your review Emmy 1995! Let me remind you guys that she is the ONLY one to review. I'm going to need more reviews to keep me going if you want me to update more. I basically run on reviews. The follows and favorites are great too though. (19 reviews, 22 favorites, and 48 followers! Holy mother fucking shit! THANK YOU!)**

Bella POV

I sat bolt up. There it was again.

CRASH! A flash of light filled the room. I clutched the blankets around me. I'd always been afraid of thunder and lightning storms. Rosalie was asleep below me.

BOOM! I let out a small scream. My lips trembled. On the island, Jasper had always been there for me. He was most likely asleep in his room, since he wasn't afraid of anything. I began to cry, since I was so scared. I tried covering my ears with my pillow. It didn't work. I trembled under the covers.

"Sh, Bella, it's okay." Jasper whispered in my ear. He had come into the room to comfort me. His arms snaked around me. "I've got you." I buried my face into his shoulder and cried. Jasper held me against him, stroking my hair which Rosalie had French braided. I nodded, somewhat awkwardly.

"I'm scared." I whispered.

"I know honey." Jasper pulled me closer, if possible. I was a little less scared because I knew that not anybody or anything could hurt me in Jasper's arms. He inhaled through my hair.

Thunder boomed and lightning flashed. I was still scared, but I felt better in his arms. Jasper eased me down on the mattress and leaned away. I'll be honest; I panicked.

"No!" I squeaked, as I reached for him. "Jazz, don't go!" I whispered.

"Relax Bella, darlin', I'm not going anywhere." He pulled the covers over the two of us. "I just thought that you might be a little more comfortable if we were under the covers." I smiled and snuggled against Jasper's chest.

"You know me so well." I whispered right before we were hit in our faces by a pillow from below us.

"Hey, I'm trying to sleep." Rosalie grumbled. "If you two are going to talk, go downstairs. _I _have school in the morning, so shut up or go to sleep so that I can go to sleep."

"Fair enough." Jasper climbed down the bunk bed. I was right behind him. I almost tripped, but Jasper caught me just in time.

"Thanks," I whispered.

"Any time," Was his response. I laced our fingers together. He squeezed my hand before dropping it so that he could wrap his arms around my waist to keep me from falling down the stairs. I was grateful.

"Ugh, it's so cold down here." I muttered.

"I'll keep you warm." Jasper guided me to the couch. I sat down next to him. I curled up next to him. I soaked in the body heat he seemed to radiate. It surprised me that Jasper was only wearing a white T-shirt and basketball shorts. I was wearing two shirts; one purple T-shirt and a warm green tank top over the T-shirt to keep myself warm. I was wearing a pair of large warm black sweat pants with a pair of pink and gray striped wool socks.

Jasper's arms encircled me. The thunder raged outside. Rain pounded on the roof. My head rested on Jasper's chest. Lightning flashed and startled me. I let out a whimper.

"I've got you. It's really very pretty if you'll let me show you the beauty." Jasper murmured. I frowned.

"How can there be any beauty in a storm? They kill people and animals." I replied.

"Come with me." I shook my head and was about to say no, but he scooped me up bridal style, forcing me to come with him.

"Put me down!" I whispered angrily. I struggled, but Jasper had an iron grip.

"Not until I'm ready to put you down." Jasper replied at a normal volume. He opened the glass sliding door and brought me outside. I shivered and erupted into goose bumps as the piercing cold washed over me like a wave from the ocean. My teeth chattered.

"What the hell are you doing?" I said, still struggling.

"Do you trust me?" Jasper asked.

"With my life." I murmured as I stopped struggling. Jasper tightened his grip, keeping me safe in his arms.

"Have I ever done something for you to not trust me with your life?" Jasper asked, pulling me closer to his chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hid my face in his chest.

"Never," I whispered, my words almost lost in the whistling wind. "You have never let me down."

"Then you can trust me right now." His words were a rumble. Jasper's voice had gotten extremely deep over the years.

"I know; I'm just scared." I murmured. I closed my eyes to keep myself from seeing the flashing lightning.

"I'm here, so there's no reason to be scared. Open your eyes." I couldn't help but do as Jasper said. He had never steered me wrong before. I gasped when I looked at the sky. From where we were, we had a perfect view without getting wet.

The lightning was bright and like white or baby blue cracks on the charcoal gray sky. The places where the lightning came from were more of a purple. The thunder provided a soundtrack to the beautiful yet still slightly frightening light show Jasper and I were watching.

"Wow," I was certain that my words had been lost in the wind, but Jasper chuckled.

"I told you that it's beautiful." He whispered into my ear. "Now let's get inside before we freeze or get wet." Jasper carried me back inside and set me down to close and lock the door.

"You were right." I kept watching the storm though the sliding glass door. I was sitting cross legged right in front of the storm. I wasn't aware that Jasper had left my side until he handed me a mug of Liz's amazing hot chocolate, complete with a peppermint candy straw, for sipping or stirring.

Without taking my eyes from the storm, I sipped my hot chocolate. I felt a blanket draped over my shoulders. Jasper sat right next to me with his own mug of hot chocolate. I'm talking, less than two inches from me. I felt warmth from his closeness.

"It is beautiful, but it has nothing on you." Jasper whispered, wrapping an arm around my waist. I turned my head to see him facing me with lightning reflecting his eyes. I began to feel a tug in my gut and the urge to lean forward and close the remaining distance between us. I bit my lip, not sure if I should or not. I felt a heat pool between my legs. The dark only fueled to my ecstasy. I felt a thrill at being alone in the dark with the one person in my life who wasn't me, who knew me enough to be able to write a very detailed and embarrassing biography about me.

I knew all about boyfriends and girlfriends from watching Rose and Emmett and books, but I had never dealt with a boy in what was called the 'Friend Zone' or seen it dealt with outside of movies and fictional books. What I did know was that it could totally ruin my friendship with Jasper. I didn't want that. Yet, I felt an attraction to him that was undeniable.

So when Jasper began to lean in, you could imagine my conflicting feelings. I wanted to kiss again, but I also didn't want to. I panicked and began searching for ideas to get me out of this so I wouldn't ruin our friendship or this moment…

**A/N: Ooh, a Cliffie! You know, if you REVIEW, you get a preview of the next chapter! Emmy 1995 can vouch for that! She knows from experience. Thank you for telling me that you would like to see more Bella/Jasper bonding time, so there you have it. Remember to follow if you haven't already, favorite if you haven't already, and REVIEW this chapter! There are 48 of you following this story. I expect more than five reviews per chapter! If you review, remember that you will receive a preview of the next chapter, so review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** **Okay, so I will say that there will be WAY more Bella POV Chapters than Jasper POV chapters here. The reason? Well, I'm a teenage girl and I can relate to girls better. Keep in mind, I have never had a boyfriend or girlfriend (I'm bi. If you can't deal with that, Bitch, bye.) or kissed any boys or girls on the lips. (I researched what if feels like online. Sorry, but I can't just go on a megaphone at school like 'Hey, I'm writing a fanfic and need to know what kissing is like. Any volenteers?') So, this is playing like a movie in my head. I'm just writing down what happens. So, sorry if the little intimate moments are bad. **

**Thank you all of you for the reviews! They were lovely. Thank you for your follows, favorites and reviews. They make me smile, especially reviews. I can't believe that almost fifty people like this story so much as to hit follow. And twenty four favorites Oh my fucking god…. **

_Previously on I'll Be There For You…_

_So when Jasper began to lean in, you could imagine my conflicting feelings. I wanted to kiss again, but I also didn't want to. I panicked and began searching for ideas to get me out of this so I wouldn't ruin our friendship or this moment…_

And now the continuation. (Ha ha! Get the Star Trek reference? Yeah… didn't think so…)

Bella POV

I did the first thing that popped into my head.

"Shit!" Jasper hopped up and came back with some paper towels to clean up the hot chocolate that I spilled.

"I'm so sorry!" _And relieved. _I wanted to add. "I just… spilled it."

"It's cool, but Bella, drink the rest of that; you know we don't waste." Jasper said with a grin on his face. I giggled and finished my drink. "Shit, it's all over your shirt." He looked me in the eyes. I blushed. "Here; take my shirt." Jasper took off his shirt. He looked me in the eyes.

"Do you trust me?" I nodded in response to his question.

I inhaled, still worried that our friendship would be ruined with one wrong move. Our friendship meant too much to me to lose just because I couldn't keep from loving Jasper. I bit down on my lip. I didn't know why I felt such an attraction to my best friend. He meant the world to me. I didn't want to lose the bond I had with him because of teenage hormones.

Jasper gently eased my shirts off of me, never breaking eye contact. I blushed red though. He helped me into his T-shirt. I was kind of embarrassed because I wasn't wearing a bra. I don't wear a bra at night if I can help it. After Jasper gently pulled my hair out of his shirt, there wasn't much of a distance between our bodies. Lightning flashed and our lips were joined. I couldn't bring myself to pull away because it felt so _right _kissing Jasper.

It felt like bliss. Our mouths moved in tandem. Jasper wrapped his arms around me as I did him. We were both on our knees, pressing against each other. Jasper's tongue slid across my bottom lip, making me moan quietly in bliss. I felt butterflies in my stomach and a need for air. I broke away, gasping for air. Jasper held me closer by my waist.

"That was amazing," I murmured.

"I hope so. That was the first time I really got into a kiss." Jasper whispered huskily, cupping my cheek with his hand.

"I'm tired." I said with a huge yawn.

"I can see." Jasper stood and helped me up. I realized that he was still shirtless. With each flash of lightning, I could see his six pack of abs very clearly. I felt something wet my panties, so I blushed. "Let me escort you back to your bed." Jasper took me by my waist and assisted me up the stairs. I only tripped three times!

Jasper let me go up the ladder first. He was such a gentleman. I laid my head on the pillows. Jasper crawled over to me and connected our lips in a kiss. He held me by the back of my neck, gently though. He pulled away and kissed my forehead. I smiled. He tucked me in.

"Good night darlin," He whispered before disappearing down the ladder and out of the room. I frowned as soon as he was out of sight. Why did my life have to be so complicated? I couldn't be falling in love with by best friend. I just couldn't. Jasper was the one who played pranks on me back on the island. Such as dumping water on me to wake me up, putting a sand crab in my shirt, and putting a dead snake in my hammock. _That _was the kind of relationship we were supposed to have. Jasper was the brother that I never had.

He was the one who knew most of my secrets. He was the one who cheered me up when I was feeling down. Jasper was the one person who, even at my worst, I was best with. He was the person who could tell right away if I was having a bad day or not, just by reading my facial expression. I was the girl that he could tackle without any remorse. I could punch him in the gut without any remorse.

But Jasper was so… Handsome and perfect and everything a girl could want. He was my first kiss.

I sighed and rolled over. Thunder still raged outside and I stayed awake, contemplating what to do in my head. Falling in love with Jasper could ruin our friendship. If only there was an instruction manual on how to deal with falling in love with your best friend. I mean, I couldn't just go up to Rose and say, 'Hey, I think I'm falling in love with your brother, but I don't want to ruin my friendship with him'. Could I? Well, Alice, even though she was an awesome friend, would just freak out and run around telling everybody… So, yep, I was alone in this.

I sighed. Everything was just getting jumbled up in my head. I sat up and looked outside at the storm.

"Fuck my life," I muttered, listening to Rosalie's gentle breathing. I let myself fall against the mattress and blankets. I pulled them over my head. I sighed.

"Okay Bella, what's wrong?" Rosalie asked through a yawn as she climbed the ladder and got under the covers next to me.

"I'm fine, just having a hard time falling asleep." I reassured her. Sadly, Rose didn't buy it. She looked me in the eye with her deep blue eyes.

"Okay, now tell me what's really wrong now or else I'm going to tell your dad that you're crying." Rosalie said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm not" I began to protest as I reached up to wipe my eyes. I felt the tears. "Oh, I guess I am..." I wiped my eyes.

"Here," Rosalie reached for a box of tissues decorated with pictures of the two of us and Alice when we were eight and current pictures. I gratefully took one and wiped away my tears. I blew my nose. "So are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Rosalie asked.

"You wouldn't understand." I said, with a shake of my head.

"Bella, I was awake when Jasper brought you back in here. I know that you two kissed. I know that you're falling in love, or have already fallen in love with him." Rosalie said, wrapping an arm around me.

"I'm sorry; I don't know what's wrong with me!" I told her. "I didn't mean to have a crush on your brother!"

"Calm down Bella, it's okay. As long as you and Jasper are happy, I'm okay with it. It's sweet of you to worry about how I feel about it, but that's not important." Rosalie said, hugging me tight. "Does he make you happy?"

"Yes, he does." I said after thinking for a moment. "But I'm unsure if I should risk our friendship just because of teenage hormones. I don't understand why I feel this way about him." I confessed. I'll be honest; it felt good to let it out and tell someone the truth.

"Bella, if two people go through a traumatic and stressful experience together, a bond forms between them and they think that that person is the only one who understands. Most of the time, the bond isn't entirely healthy, but it's okay in your case." Rosalie explained. "I'm studying psychology for fun along with mechanics, so I know what I'm talking about."

"Please explain a little more." I begged.

"You and Jasper first thought that your family was dead. That is kind of traumatic for an eight year old. The two of you had to work together to make sure that you had enough food, fresh water, and a shelter. The two of you worried about things that most adults don't have to worry about. I can see in your eyes that the island wasn't as fun and easy to live on as you tell us. Jasper was always there for you. Usually, this kind of thing happens to siblings, but you two aren't, so it's totally fine. Plus, you two were so young when it happened, so the two of you wouldn't even think of doing anything inappropriate." I bit my lip at Rose's words. "It's totally okay that you feel this way for my brother. Emmett and I got together because we were both really worried and needed someone our age to understand. Emmett was that person." Rosalie explained.

"So this happens to people all of the time?" I asked.

"Yes, and you shouldn't be ashamed or try to hide it. Carlisle already told Mom, Dad and Charlie not to be surprised if the two of you start dating." Rosalie hugged me. Relief washed over me like a wave. Rose just _knew _how I felt and what I felt was completely normal for someone in my situation. I rubbed the scar on my foot from when that snake bit me and shivered.

**A/N: So this is why Jasper and Bella are so close. I'm planning on having Bella and Rosalie closer than Bella and Alice. Sorry, but it just makes sense to me. The thing about the bond is true. It does happen to people all of the time. **

** I'm sorry to disappoint you guys, but Jasper was just trying a few things out on Bella to see if how he felt was really as strong as he thought it was. I'm sorry, but I need that to keep the story flowing in the direction I want it to.  
I currently have some story ideas for Twilight and I want you guys to tell me which ones you want. Please vote in the reviews! **

Forget Me Not: B/J

Bella knows that it wasn't Jasper's fault, what happened on her birthday. But why did it happen? Bella is then brought back in time and face to face with human Jasper Whitlock. Bella learns a lot about him and one thing that surprises her to no end.

He's a Monster: B/J

Bella has always had a strange tattoo on her wrist. The only person who truly understands Bella is her best friend and fiancée; Bree Tanner. Suddenly, Bella is kidnapped by a red eyed Major Jasper Whitlock who wants his mate back.

How Could You Let This Happen? : Eventual B/J

Bella and Ariana Swan were bullied by the Cullens and Hales ever since Bella was in the first grade. They moved away for four years. During those four years, Bella and Ariana became two very famous models. They go back to Forks for a bit of peace from their fans and end up facing their bullies and finding that who started it and why wasn't what they expected at all.

Seasons of Love: B/J

All of her life, Bella has looked protected her younger sister Ariana, who's… Different. They end up as vampires and join the Volturi. More than three hundred years after they join, Ariana wants to go to America, a place that only contains bad memories for Bella. But in someone whom she feared and hated a hundred or so years ago when she first encountered him, will she finally find her mate?

**So please vote. You can just put a number down. In your review. Please also tell me what you liked about this chapter and any questions you have, or anything you might want to see. (*Virtual wink at Emmy 1995*) It's okay if my descriptions of the kisses were bad. If you have any experience with that, please help me! Please, follow if you haven't, favorite if you haven't, and remember to review with your thoughts on this chapter and your vote on which of the four stories I should publish!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So this chapter is jumping ahead a month. Sorry, but I had to, if I was going to get the story to where I wanted it by the end of the chapter. Thank you guys for your votes and I will post the new story as soon as I'm a few chapters in on writing the computer documents. (I'll tell you what the story is by the end of the chapter.)**

**Justin, if you're reading this, you will be shitting pieces of my combat boots out of your ass for a month! {JK bro, just kidding ;p } (You know who you are. Don't worry if you don't know me personally and your name is Justin.) **

**Special thanks to Emmy 1995 for this chapter! I collected a lot of funny quotes from around school. So, special thanks to those around my school for saying funny things!**

** Disclaimer:**

** Emmett: Hey, can't I do it?**

** Fri13girl: Um, no?**

** Emmett: Why not? Show Emmybear some love!**

** Fri13girl: I like Jasper better, no offense. Don't worry, you're better than Edward, I'll give you that. Edward's a fucking pansy.**

** Emmett: So can I do the disclaimer?**

** Fri13girl: I've got to go do whatever, so fine, sure, whatever. It's a free country.**

** Emmett: Fri13girl doesn't own Twilight or any of the characters or places in it. She just likes to play with our lives. She told me that while we were mini golfing, right before she hit me in the head with her club for cheating. She had to stand up on a chair to do it since she's not even five foot five! **

** Fri13girl: Emmett, shut up and let them read the story! It's not my fault that I'm only five foot one or five foot two!**

Bella POV

Rose, Alice, Emmett, Edward, Jasper and I were in Port Angeles for the day, since it was Thanksgiving break for Rose, Alice, Emmett and Edward. Jasper and I felt that we could indulge, since we had both passed our GEDs and had started high school online. It truly was something worth celebrating.

We were all singing along to the radio in Emmett's jeep. Horribly. Like drunk people, I might add. Well, except for Edward who was the one person who could keep a tune, and Alice, who was just humming along while she was on her Polyvore app on her Tablet. I was sitting next to her and behind Rose who was sitting shotgun. Emmett was driving at eighty-seven MPH. The speed limit was sixty-five.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Alice screamed. Emmett slammed on the breaks. All of us were thrown forward.

"What is it Alice?" We all asked in unison.

"I _finally _found that dress I was looking for! I _need _this dress for this collection on Polyvore!" Alice squealed, bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Sheesh, Liss." Rosalie grumbled as Emmett began driving again. "We thought some guy morphed into a wolf in the woods or something."

"Yeah, you can't just scream or yell randomly in the car." Jasper said like he was talking to a six year old.

"_Sorry, _but it took me forever to find this dress!" Alice said, rolling her blue eyes.

"Alice I swear, if you scream in the car again, I will not hesitate to put super glue in your lip gloss and then duct tape your mouth shut." Rosalie warned. I snickered.

"You've said that to me like thirty times before, but you've never pulled through." Alice said, brushing that off.

"I take it she's done this before." I said, raising an eyebrow with a smirk.

"How'd you guess?" Rosalie replied sarcastically. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"So did you hear about the new phone?" I asked.

"Oh yeah! The one with the case that repels water and has shock absorbers." Emmett said.

"Oh my gosh, I have to get that one because you can drown it and be like 'Whatever, it still works'" Rosalie added.

"Do you spend your spare time shoving your phone into the toilet or something?" Edward asked.

"No, I bend over the hood of a car with oil all over my hands, so my phone is always falling out of my pocket when I wash the oil off of my hands." Rosalie replied.

"That case is perfect for you too, Bella." Jasper teased, lightly punching my shoulder.

"Yeah, since I'm a total klutz, I drop my phone a lot. Now if I had that case, _I _could drop it and be all 'Whatever, it still works'" I actually punched Jasper back. I punch like a girl, that is; like a baby, three fourths of the time, plus, I missed, so I didn't hurt Jasper. If anything it hurt me. Yeah, I hit his seat. Go me. (Insert sarcasm here.)

"Hey Edward, you could use that case. Remember when you dropped your phone in soda?" Emmett said, snickering. "You were taking a video too."

"Yeah, I wanted to take a video of the bubbling, but it slipped." Edward said sheepishly.

"You wanted to take a video of the bubbling." Jasper said, trying not to laugh.

"Isn't that a bit weird?" Rosalie asked.

"It was for science!" Edward protested.

"Geek!" Emmett teased.

"My man is _not _a geek." Alice piped up.

"Thank you Alice." Edward sounded relieved. He gave her a little peck on the lips.

"Geez, get a room." I muttered.

"You're thinking that too?" Jasper asked playfully. "Well, as they say, great minds think alike." We bumped fists.

"Hey, what're we? Chopped liver?" Emmett asked.

"Yes!" Jasper and I said in unison before cracking up.

"Let's show them _real _kissing."Rosalie said, her blue eyes glinting. I could practically see the devil horns and tail right then. She and Emmett leaned over and locked lips. I doubt even the US army would have been able to would have been able to blow them apart. Even with grenade launchers and missiles.

"Ok, here come the pop tarts." I said, gagging and pretending to throw up my breakfast which happened to be pop tarts.

"Yeah, it's making me really uncomfortable to sit here right now, too." Jasper muttered in my ear. I shivered from his breath tickling my ear.

"Say goodbye to our lives; Emmett isn't watching the road." I whispered. Alice and Edward were making out. Or were they trying to suck each other's faces out?

"I've got this." Jasper whispered back. "Who put a grapefruit on the side of the road?" He said, louder. Emmett immediately broke away from the kiss to look around. He began laughing.

"There really is a grapefruit!" I started giggling at Emmett's comment.

Jasper raised his eyebrow at me.

"What?" I asked. "I feel better about it now."

"Bella, if you had Justin Beiber as a prisoner, what would you do?" Rose asked. I never got to answer that, because Emmett decided to be himself.

"You wouldn't have a prisoner. He'd kill himself." Emmett joked.

"Did you know that if you can think of it, it's on YouTube?" Alice asked. "I just saw Barney and Dora dancing together." I was drinking water, so I choked. When I finally swallowed, I burst out laughing. I still choked, so Jasper took that as an excuse to be an asshole and whack me on the back.

"Ow!" I exclaimed. I smacked him on the head back.

"You _had _to have seen that coming." Jasper said, snickering. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"And we are now in Port Angeles. We have five minutes until we get to the mall." Rosalie announced.

"We have five minutes until we get to the mall for hangout day!" Emmett said. "Can I get a woot-woot?" Emmett waited for our responses. "No? Well then."

"Five minutes to _play._" Jasper whispered in my ear. I burst into giggles again. I gently slapped his face away from me.

"Hey, that's teacher abuse!" Jasper exclaimed. He'd taught me how to throw even better. "That's against the laws of the USA!"

"What's that got to do with America?" Alice asked.

"Yeah Jazz, what's that got to do with America?" I raised an eyebrow.

"If ugly was against the law, I bet you'd be in jail." Emmett teased out of the blue.

"So'd you." Edward shot back, jokingly. I snickered.

"We're here!" Rosalie cut in.

"Oh yay!" I scrambled out of the car and stumbled because I had been sitting so long. I nearly tripped, but someone grabbed me by my shoulders to keep me from slipping. I was startled, so I shrieked a little bit.  
"It's alright, I have clothes on. Do you need a hug?" Jasper wrapped his arms around me. I laughed and leaned my head against his chest. Jasper gave me a squeeze and a light kiss on the top of my head. The kiss was so quick, that I wasn't sure that he even did it.

"No, sometimes though." I joked.

"Well then," Jasper teased, "Tough bananas." I snorted.

"Oh, that's attractive." The leader of a group of girls with fake boobs and way too much makeup on said.

"Sorry, we don't speak herpes." Rosalie said, standing up for me. The look on the ringleader's face was priceless.

"Ok, it's shopping time!" Alice squealed.

"I need to eat first or someone's going to die." Rosalie announced.

"That's my girl." Emmett threw his arm over Rose's.

"Look at what they dropped." Edward picked up a piece of paper off of the ground.

"Ooh! I want to look at it!" Alice exclaimed.

"Whatever, you're throwing it away then." Edward handed the paper to his girlfriend.

"They wrote their names and numbers on here." Alice giggled.

"Seriously?" Jasper and I asked in unison. The two of us began laughing in unison too.

"I think my mom got this from the boy's section at TJ Max." Rose said, looking at her plaid button up shirt.

**A/N: Yeah, I decided that this would just be a goofy fun chapter since I am on a Halloween induced sugar high, so the next one will have the thing I **_**was **_**planning for this chapter.**

** I am looking for a Beta Reader for this story. Please PM me if you are interested. **

** Thank you so much for your guys' support! I feel like you guys believe in me by hitting Follow (Fifty-one people! HOLY MOTHER FUCKING GODDAMN ASSHOLE SHIT! THANK YOU!), Favorite (Twenty-six people! Shit, thank you!), and Review (THIRTY-ONE! I do think we can do better, but thank you nonetheless. Can we get at least ten reviews per chapter? Even guests can review, you know that right?). You guys make me love writing even more. Writing is one of my passions. Thank you for supporting me by following, favoriting and reviewing my stories, and following and favoriting me. **

** Here are some Jasper/Bella stories by some good authors. Please, go check them out. I recommend all of them.**

** He May Be Gone, But I'm Here**

** By Primrose13 **

Not long after Bella and Edward are married, Edward is killed in the war, leaving his best friend Jasper to take care of a heartbroken Bella and Edward's unborn child. All Human. I adopted this story from another author who decided she didn't want to continue it, the first five chapters were written by Fri13Girl :) My first fanfic :)

Rated: T

**I especially recommend this one because this was my first fanfic. I decided to discontinue it, so Primrose13 adopted it.**

** The Experiments**

** By katandjasper**

What if the Volturi got bored one day and decided to conduct experiments? What if Bella is the results of one of those experiments? What if they wanted to do more experiments and forced both Bella, and Jasper to have a baby? They both would do anything for the ones they love. Jasper is mean and cruel to her, all because of lies. She can't trust anyone. How will they get this done?

Rated: M

**Dark Whispers**

** By Oriana de la Rose**

Bella and Jasper are siblings suffering years of abuse. In the fury of the moment, Jasper kills their father, and they run to NYC. When Jasper starts to express more than just brotherly love for his little sister, things turn twisted.

Rated: M

**So, those are some stories you guys should read. Remember to review.**

**I'm going to have a YouTube trailer contest for this fic. The winner gets to help me write a chapter of the story. PM me the title of the video and your YouTube name and I will announce the winner by December 1****st****. **

**Remember to review, Follow the story, me, Favorite the story, me and enter the contest!**

**Love you guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This is the continuation of the last chapter, which I basically split in two**

Bella POV

"Bella, you and Jasper both need napkins." Alice said, handing both of us a wad of napkins.

"Why?" We both asked through mouthfuls of pork ribs. We were eating in the food court of the mall. Jasper and I had chosen ribs, obviously.

"Are you kidding?" Rose asked, raising an eyebrow. "There's barbecue sauce all over your faces. I'm surprised that there isn't any on your shirts." The two of us were bent over the table. Our elbows were on the table. I swallowed enormously and took a swig of soda before belching.

"I don't know them." Alice got up and walked to the nearest shoe store with her tablet out.

"'Scuse me." I muttered as I wiped the barbecue sauce off of my face. Well, I tried anyway. I ended up smearing it all over my face.

"Here, let me." Jasper gently cleaned my face with a napkin. "At least we're done eating."

"Yeah, I was starved." I got up and threw my trash in the trash can which was three feet away. "Let me get your barbecue sauce." I took out a moist towelette and wiped off Jasper's face.

"You two are disgusting." Rosalie told us wrinkling her nose. Emmett and Edward had wandered off to the nearest GameStop. "I mean, who the hell puts ketchup on ribs?!"

"We do." Jasper and I said in unison. We both raised a hand.

"Heinz ketchup is amazing. Have you ever had it on carrots?" I asked. Rosalie made a disgusted face.

"Ew! No!" Jasper and I snickered.

"It's actually really good." I informed Rose.

"You two are _so _gross!" Rosalie got up and left the table.

"Let's go to the best store in the whole mall!" I said, jumping up and down.

"Oh, hell yes." Jasper threw an arm around my shoulders and we walked to THE best store in the whole mall together.

"Sweet Factory, heaven on Earth." The two of us literally went wild. I got like ten pounds of cotton candy, sand candy, taffy, candy corn, Jelly Beans, chocolate, butterscotch, gummies, and red vines. I did have the money to pay for it, don't worry.

"There you two are." Emmett grinned. "How come you didn't invite Emmybear for any candy shopping, huh?" He waggled his eyebrows.

"Cause you don't have telepathy, like we do." Jasper and I said in unison. We grinned.

"Well, Rose found you a watch Bella, and she wants to find out your opinion on it." Emmett told me.

"Why the fuck does she think I need a watch?" I asked.

"Just come on." Emmett grabbed me by my arm and began to drag me out of the store.

"Jazz, meet me by the frozen yogurt machine in fifteen to twenty minutes." I muttered out of the corner of my mouth. "If I don't make it, come save me."

Jasper gave me a crooked smile before giving me a two fingered salute. Once we were out of earshot, Emmett began talking.

"So Bells, you want to talk about your feelings for Jasper?" Emmett asked. "Rose told me." I nodded.

"Well, what is there to tell if you already know?" I asked.

"Rose said you should admit it yourself." Emmett told me.

"Fine; I like, no love, Jasper." I admitted. "Happy?"

"Yep; see? That wasn't hard at all." Emmett threw his arm around me.

"Rose isn't actually on a watch, is she?" I asked. I braced myself for the answer.

"No, she's got some outfits that would suit you, and we're going to see which ones look the best on you, and we'll select the most comfortable outfits. I think." Rosalie waved at me and I walked over to her.

"Hey Bella, I know how to get Jasper to think about you as more than just a friend." Rose hugged me. "These outfits. Not all of them are going to be your style at the moment, but they all do make you look good." Rose winked.

"Okay, let's get started." Luckily, Rosalie knew me well enough to not pick out anything pink. There was purple, but it wasn't too bad. We ended up getting a bunch of tops, a few pairs of jeans and shorts, some skirts with leggings, and some jackets. Rose did have me get some jewelry, belts and shoes, namely boots. Rosalie and I agreed that I didn't need makeup.

"Oh crud, I have to go to the frozen yogurt place!" I was back in my clothes and practically ran across the mall to the frozen yogurt place. Jasper was talking to a Latino woman. I just walked up to him like the brave bitch I was trying to be. "Hey, nice weather we're having. Jazz, it's time for some FroYo." I winked at him.

"Bella, this is Maria." Jasper introduced me. She smiled.

"Hi Bella, Jasper was just talking to me about you. Are really as good of a pitcher as he says?" she asked. Huh, for someone who wore designer clothes and so much makeup, she was sure nice.

"I guess." I shrugged and turned to Jasper. "So, are we getting our Fro Yo or not?"

"Of course." The two of us loaded up on frozen yogurt and whipped cream. We had candy with us, so we could load up on the main parts. The two of us dumped candy on out ice cream. Maria chatted about her Catholic school and how she hated wearing uniform. She was apparently jealous that Jasper and I didn't have to go to school, and could wear sweat pants. She gave both of us her number before she departed.

"So, what do you think?" Jasper asked as we watched her retreating form.

"I think that I'm so full, I feel like I could literally puke candy." I belched.

"Yeah, me too, but what do you think about Maria?" He asked.

"She's not a total bitch." I commented. "She was actually kind of nice." I got a text from Rosalie. "Rose just texted me. She wants me to meet her at a store." I read the meaning of the text aloud.

"I'm going to meet Emmett, so, later." Jasper waved. We parted ways. I skipped up to Rosalie. Who was standing outside of a swimwear store. Oh shit, I knew I was screwed.

"Tell me that we're not bikini shopping for me." I groaned.

"I can't." I groaned out loud at Rose's words. "But we're all going swimming next week, and you need a bikini to help you win my brother's heart."

"Fine," I grumbled. I tried on several bikinis, but settled on one black, one forest green, one dark blue, and one white. They weren't too revealing, so they satisfied me as well as Rosalie.

"Admit it, you like these." Rosalie teased. I stuck my tongue out at her. "You're welcome." I just grabbed my shopping bags, put them in the Jeep, and then went to find a rock climbing studio or something in the mall.

"Bingo," I grinned when I saw bungee jumping.

"See something you like?" Jasper teased as he walked up to me.

"We should probably wait an hour, because I literally feel like I could throw up candy right now." I replied. "Candy may not last forever but dumbass does!" I playfully elbowed him.

"You calling me a dumbass?" he pretended to get all offended.

"Yep!" I grinned.

"So, how was the watch?" He asked.

"More like mountains of clothes to try on." I rolled my eyes.

"Torture?"

"Worse than that time I fell out of that tree and nearly dislocated my shoulder. I want a piggy back ride." Jasper ginned and picked me up. I wrapped my arms gently around his neck as he carried me to the GameStop where Emmett was testing out the new Rock band game.

"So Em, you getting it or not?" I asked.

"I think I want a picture of you two like that." Emmett whipped out his smart phone.

"No!" I struggled to get down, but Emmett already had several pictures of me riding piggy back on Jasper. I fell to the ground. Jasper pulled me up. I showed Emmett my middle finger.

"Aw, Jazz-man, look! I'm number one!" Emmett grinned.

"Shut up." I grumbled. "So, what games are you getting?"

"Just Dance three, and this version of Rock Band." Emmett grinned. "I am so having you two challenge each other." Jasper and I looked at each other.

"I'd rather play Mario Cart." We said at the same time.

"Oh, hi Jasper and Bella!" Maria said. "Fancy meeting you two here!"

"Uh, hi." I said, giving her a tight smile.

"Hey." Jasper threw an arm over my shoulder.

"Are you two dating?" Maria asked.

"No, just best friends." We said in unison.

"And weirdos at that." Emmett threw his two cents in. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Emmett, your mouth is talking. You might want to get that looked at." Jasper said, totally poker face. I snickered.

"So, do you come here often?" Maria asked.

"This is my first mall trip in ten years." Jasper replied.

"Really?" She asked. "Why?"

"Stuck on an island with only Bella for ten years." Jasper explained. Her eyes narrowed.

"Well, I'm off to get the Mamma Mia CD, you know ABBA? I've loved that song since Alice and Rose made me watch the movie." I skipped out of the store and walked into the music store to get the CD.

While I was searching for it, I heard someone clear her throat.

"Hello Maria." I said in monotone as I walked up and down the aisles, keeping my eyes peeled for the CD I wanted.

"I want to talk to you." Maria said, crossing her arms over her tank top that exposed too much of her boobs full of implants.

"Then talk." I replied.

"Stay away from Jasper." Mexican bitch say what?!

"He's my best friend." I stated.

"I don't care. Just stay away from him. He's mine. Got it?" She asked. I stood up straight.

"Look bitch, you can't tell me what to do, so get out of my face before I bitch-slap you the way you deserve." I warned.

"You don't scare me." She sneered. I rolled my eyes and slapped her. She gasped. "You won't get away with this!" She warned before leaving the store.

"I just did!" I called after her as I selected my CD. I realized that her boobs had almost popped out of her tank top when I slapped her. "Well, that was kind of pornographic."

**A/N: Wow, I feel like a lot of you guys have abandoned this story. **

**I want around twenty-six reviews for each chapter before I continue, because there are 52 followers. I just want know that you guys like the story. I have to do my band homework, a history project, and I have recently joined a swim team, so I don't have a whole lot of time anymore. But reviews will make me want to write more. Tell me your favorite line, what you liked, any suggestions, and anything you want to see in this story.**

**Remember, twenty-six new reviews or no update!**

**Fri13girl**


End file.
